


last

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Deathfic, M/M, POV Second Person, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “What do you want me to sing?”“Something. Anything.”So you sing him the song he’d sing loudly and off-key in the car, the one that makes you feel like your eardrums are about to burst. You sing it as horribly as he does, with all the unnecessary high notes, and you feel his chest shake with concealed laughter.





	last

**Author's Note:**

> [sentence prompt](http://stefansalfatore.tumblr.com/post/144981395239/sentence-prompts) #60: sing to me.

You cradle his head in your lap. You’re not crying, even as your body shakes and your vision begins to blur. There’s blood everywhere. Your hands are stained with it. His face is covered with it. You brush it away and pretend you don’t feel his tears against your skin.

“I’m going to be okay.”

He’s lying through his damn teeth. The words send him into a violent coughing fit. You press your hand to his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. The faint thump against your hand does little to comfort you. But it’s a reminder. He’s still here. He’s not gone yet.

“Don’t waste your breath,” you tell him. Each one is precious. Each one is a step closer to his last.

You don’t tell him that. Of course you don’t. You’re not cruel. He knows he’s not getting out of this. He knows that when this is over, you’re going to be the only one to walk away. But he’s not worried about himself. He’s only worried about you, just like usual.

Your cheeks are wet. The tears have finally begun to fall. He smiles sadly and reaches up for you. You press his hands down to his side.

“Don’t,” you start. You can’t finish.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up.” You’re not angry. Not at him. But yourself?

You’re furious. You let this happen. You were supposed to protect him. He should’ve been safe with you. He’s not supposed to be bleeding out in your arms like a bad dream.

“Wait, just let me…” he trails off. Gathers his breath, or at least what’s left of it. “Just let me say this.”

“Please.” You’re not above begging. Not when you know this might be the last damn thing he says to you. “God, _don’t_.”

“I’m so glad it’s you,” he says. Doesn’t explain what he means, just keeps going on and expects you to follow. “I never thought I’d have you. You felt like you were so far away…”

“I always loved you,” you say.

“I know,” he laughs. Blood trickles from the side of his mouth. You swipe it away and smear it on your pants. A reminder, you think bitterly, for later, when you’ll feel like you died right here with him. “You were bad at hiding it.”

“I don’t think I really wanted to,” you admit. He reaches for you and you let him this time, turning your face into his palm.

He pulls you down to lay with him. You press your head to his chest and squeeze your eyes shut. You hope you can memorize him like this, the feel of him, the smell of him. You don’t want to forget him.

You don’t want to ever be able to.

His arm wraps around you tightly. The end is near. The end is near and there’s not a goddamn thing you can do to stop it.

“I can’t do this without you.”

“That’s not true,” he says. His voice is barely above a whisper. “You’re going to be great. You always were. You always will be.”

“Don’t go.”

“I wish I had a choice.” He’s fading fast. You curl your hands into your shirt to make him stay.

“…I love you. I love you so goddamn much.”

“I love you too. More than anything.” He shifts beneath you. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Sing to me.” He must sense your hesitation, because he’s quick to add, “Please?”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Something. Anything.”

So you sing him the song he’d sing loudly and off-key in the car, the one that makes you feel like your eardrums are about to burst. You sing it as horribly as he does, with all the unnecessary high notes, and you feel his chest shake with concealed laughter.

You sing and sing and _sing_ , all through the night, until his chest goes still and you can’t feel his heart against your cheek anymore.

Then you turn your face, press a kiss to the underside of his chin, and wait for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself :)))))))


End file.
